legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen staring in horror at Alkorin's presence) Heroes:...... Alkorin: Well? Are you gonna move aside or not? (All the heroes are too scared to move. Alex even notices Erin is scared. After a few moments he shakes his head and takes a couple of steps forward) Alex: You're not taking the stone. Alkorin: Hm? Alex: You heard me. Alkorin: Oh really? And why is that? Alex: We're not gonna let you destroy this Multiverse. Ruby: Yeah. Alkorin: Heh. Oh please Mrs. Rose don't help him. The Lorthares always did have a tendency for solving problems alone and without thinking. Erin: We're not alone. (Erin steps next to Alex) Erin: We stand together. Alkorin: Really now? (Miles, Yang, Shade and Peter all step up as well) Miles: We all do. Shade: Together as one. (Alkorin glares as all the other heroes step up) Alex: You're facing The Defenders of Peace now Alkorin! Erin: Yeah! Together as one, we hold more power than you! Alkorin: You poor simple fools... Do you not see what stands before you? (The 4 stones on Alkorin glow) Alkorin: Power. Space. Reality. Soul. All are mine to command. (The heroes all glare at Alkorin) Alkorin: My power is great. My will is even greater. And my determination to win is even more so! You cannot defeat me! Alex: Well Alkorin, I think you'll find our will is equal to yours. Alkorin: Really now? I find that hard to believe. (The Stones in Alkorin's chest continue glowing) Alkorin: Once I've got all six of the Stones, I'll have everything I want. First I'll start by destroying Remnant, then Earthrealm, and finally I'll end it all by destroying the Earth and the Multiverse itself! (Alkorin laughs as the heroes all glare at him) Defenders:.... Alkorin: Huh? Oh what, is that not a funny thought kids? Omega: No where near funny you freak! Alkorin: Ah. The new king of the Targhuls. I remember you creatures when the Shadowrealm first created you. Omega:..... Alkorin: Yeah those were good times. Vicious and mindless creatures with no other goal than to assimilate and consume. Seems that only a few of you carry on that legacy. (Alkorin looks over at Shade) Alkorin: And you've even devolved into house pets. How cute. Charlie: We are NOT house pets! Zulu: That's right! We are not mindless monsters either! We've evolved into something better! Rose: We are one day going to be living in peace and harmony with humanity! And no monsters like you will tell us what to do anymore! Alkorin: You creatures were created by my people. And we can end you just as easily. Mina: Not gonna happen! Alkorin: Last chances Defenders. Step aside. Or die. (The heroes stand their ground) Alex: Yang, Scott, Jack. You know what to do. Beat this bastard into a bloody pulp. Jack: Oooooh with GREAT pleasure. Scott: Ready guys? Yang: Hell yeah. Alkorin: *sigh* So you've all chosen death. Very well... (Alkorin's body glows with the power of the Stones) Alkorin: TRY IT IF YOU DARE!!! Yang: Let's do this! (Yang, Jack and Scott rush toward Alkorin) Jack: Strike hard guys! Yang: Right! Scott: Get ready to die Alkorin! Alkorin:.... (Yang fires off multiple shots at Alkorin) Yang: Taste this! (Alkorin smirks before he flicks one of the shots away with ease before the other shots miss him entirely) Yang: What?! Alkorin: Was that all you had? (Alkorin fires a beam of energy which Yang dodges) Yang: Whoa! Jack: My turn! (Jack fires a beam of fire and lightning at Alkorin which seemingly phases through him due to how fast he dodges) Jack: Shit! (Jack then charges toward Alkorin who easily punches him away) Jack: GAH!! Yang: Jack! Alkorin: My own people turned against me. Pathetic. Jack: Bastard.... Scott: Jirosoyu! End him! (Jirosoyu appears and attacks Alkorin who dodges each of his blows) Jirosoyu: Dammit! Hold still you- (Alkorin punches Jirosoyu in the chest, breaking Scott's ribs) Scott: GAH!!! (Scott then flies back as Jirosoyu reenters his body) Alex: Scott! Yang: Dammit! Alkorin: And just like that, all that remains is you Xiao Long. Starkiller's told me a lot about you. Shade: Hang on Yang! Yang: Shade stay away! (Alkorin blasts Yang with energy from the Power Stone) Yang: GAH!! Shade: Yang! Alkorin: Your power is definitely troublesome, I'll give you that. But it's feeble in the presence of my greatness. Alex:.... Erin: Alex, what do we do? Alex:.... Alkorin: Oh well, it matters not. In the end your homeworld of Remnant will be the first to die. (Alkorin then picks Yang up and tosses her over to the other heroes) Yang: GNN!! Shade: Yang hold on! (Shade runs over to help Yang) Alkorin: Now then, where are those Lorthare Siblings? Miles: Guy we have to keep him away from Alex and Erin! Izuku: Miles is right! Let's go guys! Alex: Guys wait! (The other heroes all charge toward Alkorin) Alkorin: Hmph. Uraraka: Let's beat him guys! Alkorin: And with the snap of a finger, VICTORY IS MINE!! (Alkorin snaps his fingers, activating the Stones which causes all the heroes to fall in pain) Peter: AHH!! What?! Blake: This....pain! Ruby: It's unreal! Alkorin: That's because I used the Soul Stone. It's attacked your souls directly so you won't be getting up for awhile after that. Izuku: C-Crap....! Ian: This can't...be! (Alkorin then looks over at Alex and Erin) Alkorin: Now then, about you two. It's- (Alkorin notices Jordan standing with them) Alkorin: What is this? Who is this boy? Jordan:..... Alex: He's our brother, Jordan. Alkorin: Brother? You call this freak a brother? Jordan: I am not a freak. And I won't let you hurt my big bro and sis. Alkorin: Hmph. Then you'll share their fate. Shade: I'm not gonna let you hurt them either. (Shade stands up with Yang) Yang: None of us are. Alkorin: So, five on one? Seems unfair. Alex: I don't think this is unfair at all. Right Erin? Erin: Not at all. Shade: Your reign of terror is over Alkorin! Alkorin: Try me. (The five then take fighting stances as they prepare to fight Alkorin once more) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts